


A Letter To God From A Skeptic

by J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alone, Death, Free Verse, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, God - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Poetry, Questions, Skepticism, Transgender, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y/pseuds/J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote a little while ago, and it's about my uncertain religious views, and how I don't understand the world and why people believe in a benevolent god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To God From A Skeptic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is triggering.

Dear God,  
If you exist,  
I want to ask you some questions.  
I've tried before,  
But I guess UPS doesn't know where you live,  
And my prayers have never been answered.  
Dear God,  
Why?  
Why,  
If you exist,  
Did my great grandma die like that?  
When I was so young,  
I couldn't stay by her side,  
And now,  
I can't remember her face?

Dear God,  
Why?  
Why,  
If you exist,  
Am I stuck,  
In this body,  
In this situation,  
Where I have to accept things,  
Like a name I hate,  
Like an assumed gender identity so far from the truth,  
Like my deepest,  
Darkest fears,  
My worst despair,  
Because people think I should be fine?

Dear God,  
If you exist,  
Why do kids die on the streets?  
Why do people hate one another?  
Why do people rape and kill?

God,  
If you exist,  
Have you abandoned us?  
Are we lone with the devil?  
Should I ask him instead?

Dear god,  
If you exist,  
Why won't you answer me?  
You fucked up my life,  
If you exist,  
And now,  
I'm alone,  
With no one to hold.  
No one to love.

So God,  
If you exist,  
Please let me know.  
Your skeptic,  
Jared.


End file.
